Moving Forward
by Adja
Summary: Goes AU just after the beach scene in 03x19. MaDI. Dick's tried stuff in his life, this... is new territory. SongFic. Hoobastank.


Goes AU after the beach scene in 03x19. MaDI. Dick's tried stuff in his life, this... is new territory. SongFic. Hoobastank.

_I stand before, a road that will lead,  
Into the unknown. At least unknown to me.  
I want to go, but I'm paralysed with fear.  
Fear of a choise, where the outcome isn't clear. _  
_Nooo, but still I gooo. _

Dick broke his strand and brought Mac to an abrubt stop. "The way I treated you and Beav was totally uncool, and I'm totally sorry for all those things I said." Mac blinked, obviously taken aback. "Yeah. Okay. Accepted." Dick grinned quite drunkenly. "It's cool. You're so cool. I get it now what my brother saw in you."

Mac almost jumped when he leant in for a kiss. She held up her hand and pushed his face away with disdain, catching the flavor of his beer at the same time. She walked further down the beach, turning once to stare at him in disbelief. The greatest disbelief not cause by his apology, or by him trying to kiss her, but by the fact that he'd obviously thought it would work. _If he hadn't, he wouldn't have done it, right ?_

"Don't tell Logan, okay ?" Dick gave an embarrassed chuckle before draining the beer from the can in his hand. When he looked again, it was to find Mac stomping back toward him again. She looked angry, and snatted the beer of his hand, gulping the last drops while joining Wallace. _Dude, that was hot. _He joined the group, standing hesitantly next to her.

He couldn't bring her to meet his looks, although she was vrey aware of his presence, and when she was done, she slammed the empty can back on his chest. The group watched her leave the beach quickly, fuming, starting from her to Dick, back and forth. He bit his lip. _I did something wrong again, didn't I ?  
_  
_And I take, the first step of a million more.  
And I'll make mistakes I've never made before.  
But at least I'm moving forward, at least I'm moving forward.  
At least I'm moving forward... _

"Mac ?" Dick pushed the door a little further open. "Got your message ?" She looked up from her computer, he thought geek looked hot. She pushed herself away from her desk and smiled at him. "I'm a genius." He grinned, that girl was so Abby Sciutto sometimes.

He bended down and glanced at his laptop. "You cracked it ?" She smiled brightly. "Erased it. All your files remain." "Dude, that rocks." He grabbed her shoulder. "Mac, thank you. A lot."

She gave him an evislish grin. "There wasn't that much porn." He chocked, then chuckled, sitting beside her on her bed. "Well, I must have lost some files after all." She smiled, looking down. "Pictures are still here." He met her sheepish eyes. "You saw that, huh ?"

There was an entire file with pictures dating back from highschool to recently. He'd kept a few Cassidy ones, with him, laughing. There was even two of Cassidy with Mac, he'd taken them from his brother's usb key. Then, there was Logan, Logan and Parker, Veronica and Mac. She was confused, to see her and Veronica there. "I care about you two you know."

He sadly pursed his lips. "I guess I still feel responsible." She stared at him. He felt suddenly all alone, exposed. It wasn't that frequent. And it had always been with Logan. He couldn't let his emotions show like that. Her tiny hand slipped in his and squeezed it a little.

He peeked at her and she gave him a slight smile. She was so nice, so full of forgiveness. He'd been a jackass and she was his friend, repairing his computer and boosting it for free.

"If I kissed you now, that would be..." Mac chuckled and punched his arm. "Inapropriate." Watching her smile a she turned off his computer and handed it back to him, he got the feeling that she wasn't exactly saying 'no'. _When, then ?_

_I wonder if, the journey will be,  
Shorter as I hope, or much longer than it seems.  
But either way, I've made up my mind.  
I'm through feeling scared, I'm leaving that behind. _  
_Sooo, Now it's time to gooo. _

"Where's Veronica ?" Dick asked, pocking his head in the living room. Mac dropped her jacket on the couch. "In Logan's shower." she said with a smirk. "With Logan." Dick girnned. "Oooh.." he held out the tickets. "Found them." she smiled happily. "I can't believe we're gonna meet Bon Jovi backstage !"

Dick's grin faced. "Don't tell me you find him hot, he's old." She chuckled. "Don't worry. I just like the songs." He pouted, suspicious, until she scoffed frankly. "Alright. Then, what do you say ?"

He sat beside Mac and grinned at her. She titled her head toward him. "_Thank you, Dick._ It was a nice birthday present." He grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Aren't you gonna thank me... better than that ?" she sighed when he waggled his eyebrow at her, but leaned further in his arms.

Veronica walked in on Dick cupping Mac's cheek while kissing her gently. "I need to go wash up again !" Mac chuckled against his lips and let out a moan when he deepened the kiss. "Mac.." he uttered hoarcely after they parted. "Let's go to that show, ok ? First official date ?" She nodded and he pecked her lips. "Happy birthday."

_And in while I''l be singing,  
_  
"I can't believe you did that !" Mac exclaimed, dragging Dick out of the room, they could still hear the voices. "Well, she did look like Paris Hilton, right ?" Mac tried not to laugh. It was true. "You insulted her !" He looked shocked. "Did not !" "Yes ! Calling someone Paris Hilton is like calling her a whore."

Dick pouted. "Oh. Like someone calling me a Dick ?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Boy, you've got so much to learn about girls, Dick." They made a turn and Dick stopped her, cupping her chin and grazing her cheek with his thumb. "Well, you'll teach me."

Mac's lips were parted in surprise and he thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She smiled. "Ok." He brought her to him, tenderly kissing her. It was something he'd been surprise to do, sharing deep but gentle kisses. He found it so odd that it made his heart beat so fast. "I love you."

_And I take, the first step of a million more.  
And I'll make mistakes I've never made before.  
But at least I'm moving forward, at least I'm moving forward.  
At least I'm moving forward... _

"Sure you wanna do this ?" Dick said, searching her eyes with concern. She nodded, unfolding her hands on his shirt, caressing him slightly. "I've done worst things with you." He smiled. "Ok, then I'm ready too." She took his hand. "I need you." He entangled their fingers. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry, her tongue was the most exhilarating thing he'd ever felt. When they parted, her eyes were teary. "I know this is called moving on, but it still feels wrong." she breathed out.

They walked by Lilly's grave, eying it with a thought for her friends. The more they came closer to Cassidy, the more she gripped at his hand. He held her tight and they stayed silent the whole time.

When they headed out, it was night already. Dick grazed her hand with his thumb. He'd been his brother's best friend and foe for years, he'd done things he regreted, to him, to Veronica, to her. But he felt forgiven, that she would count on _him_, to make her feel safe. To be the one to love her.

"But at least we're moving forward, right ?"


End file.
